1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a dual-mode lock with a combination identification function that enables a combination to be identified with a simple detecting tool and a simple procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
Locks are used to prevent articles from being stolen, and different locks have been developed for specific purposes. For example, one type of lock securely attaches notebook computers to a stationary object.
Such locks have protruding latches that attach to corresponding latching holes in notebook computers and are generally actuated by inserting and turning a key. However, the keys are susceptible to being lost, which makes the locks inconvenient to use. Consequently, dual-mode locks have been developed to allow the lock to be unlocked with a key or by dialing a combination.
However, the dual-mode locks tend to be structurally complicated and very large. Furthermore, techniques to determine forgotten combinations are extremely difficult, at best, and are virtually impossible for ordinary users of combination locks.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-mode lock with a combination identification function to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.